Some Day
by AwkwardFudgeball
Summary: "What if I don't get better, Barry?" "You will. I'll make sure of it," Caitlin has an episode in the aftermath of her capture by Zoom, and a certain scarlet speedster helps her pull through. There came a time when she got the chance to do the same for him, in the hopes that someday, things wouldn't be so harsh. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know there's a million of these, but they're one of my favorites to read, so I'm gonna write one. End of discussion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash.**

Some days, bitter reminders of what's happened in our past are all around us. Sometimes they're there when you close your eyes, and you're afraid to blink; afraid to sleep. Sometimes they're there when you open your eyes, in the scenery around you. Sometimes they were there when your eyes were shut, and when they were opened; when you turned around or stayed put. They acted as a crushing weight that you had no ability to lift, and didn't wish to trouble everyone else with your problems. So you kept the burden to yourself.

However much Caitlin Snow wished to keep it a secret, that she saw reflections on the window that weren't actually there, that her breath hitched every time something was knocked over -people noticed. She assured them that she would be fine, that it was nothing to be worried about. She was just tired, that was all. Wells asked if she was okay when the spells happened. He didn't push it further when she didn't reply or said she was fine. Cisco was always there for her, and Barry did what he could.

But the rainstorm that started emitting lightning strikes a few minutes before she was about to leave STAR Labs made it difficult for her to pretend it was okay. Dr. Wells was busily working downstairs; it wouldn't be difficult for her to avoid him. Cisco had already left with the remark that he was done with his smart shit today. She had assumed Barry had gone, too. She was contemplating pushing through it, and going home even though the blue hue of the lightning strikes were hauntingly familiar.

She even had her purse in hand, and had entered the "doctor's office" to grab her keys. A bright blue flash came, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. All thoughts of going home left her mind, and she slid her purse back onto the table. Her breaths became rapid as the flashes continued, and she fought to keep her focus on something other than the reflections on the windows or the lightning. Her head began to spin, and her hands began to draw up. She eased herself into a chair, folding her arms on the table and lying her head down.

It would pass. She would be okay. It would pass.

* * *

Barry was about to leave STAR Labs when he heard it. The fast breathing that was much heavier than breathing should be, which was accompanied by a choked sob every few seconds. He looked around, frantically, his first thought that someone was hurt. But then lightning struck, and his eyes shot straight to the place Caitlin had tended to so many broken bones. A mop of brown hair was resting on the table, the woman's back rising and falling quickly. Barry didn't run in, so as not to scare her, but rather walked to her side.

She flinched at his touch when his tentative hand met her shoulder.

"Caitlin -Cait, it's okay. It's me. It's Barry," She eased her tension a little at his words, but her breaths continued to come rapidly.

She lifted her head slowly, as if it took an effort (and judging by the red of her face and the crippled stature of her hands, it probably did). Her eyes were puffy, and if she had been wearing any makeup it would've been smeared to no end. Her ponytail, messy in the first place, was matted and was only loosely in the tie still.

Barry kept his hand on her back, rubbing circles that he hoped were comforting. Caitlin's arms dropped to her lap, and she buried her face in Barry's chest.

"I can't do it, Barry," She said, her words, muffled against his shirt, not running together smoothly, "I can't even look out a window, or in a mirror...and here I am, acting like a toddler in a thunderstorm,"

"Cait, it's okay. Your state right now -it's perfectly normal. You've been through a lot, you have to give yourself credit," Barry said.

"I don't want this to keep happening. I don't want to be like this every time something throws me off," Caitlin said, her breathing slowing down a fraction.

"You have to remember that we're here for you, Caitlin. _I'm_ here for you. You don't have to pretend like it's nothing, or try to hide it around us, because I know you do," Barry said.

Caitlin took a while to form her reply, "What if I don't get better, Barry?"

Barry didn't hesitate, "You will. I'll make sure of it,"

Caitlin lifted her head and forced a smile. Barry grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Caitlin's gaze shifted to the window. The rain had almost stopped, and all that remained of the storm was a slow drizzle that lighting was absent from. She turned away before Zoom's face could plant itself in the glass. In all honesty, she didn't feel like returning home.

"You're not feeling up to going home, are you?" Barry asked, although it hardly sounded like a question.

She shook her head no.

"I can walk you, if you want," Barry offered.

She shook her head no again, "I'll just stay here,"

"Are you sure?" Barry asked her.

She yawned, and nodded her head faintly, "...yeah,"

Barry could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep in a while. Her head starting lolling forward, her nose hitting his shoulder involuntarily. Barry picked her up, bridal style, and set her down on the bed (it was close enough to a bed, anyway) and covered her with the thin sheet. Barry was afraid that if he were to leave, Caitlin would wake up from a night terror and need someone there, and no one would. So he sat in the chair, however stiff and uncomfortable it was, and stayed there.

His consciousness didn't hold for much longer, and he found himself drifting off as well. His head found its place on a section of the cushion where Caitlin was sleeping, and he succumbed to fatigue.

Both slept peacefully, unaware that Cisco had come in two hours early the following morning. Resisting the urge to yell 'yo, lovebirds, up and at em!', he had simply left the room with a grin on his face. He could use this to his advantage, some day.

 **AN: This was originally just a oneshot...but the "he could use this to his advantage, some day" got me thinking.**

 **UPDATE: I am continuing. Expect the second chapter by December 1, I need a little while to think of a good way to weave it in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And I'm back! Finally. I'd spent forever trying to think of an idea to weave in that would actually compliment the previous chapter...and then this hit me in the face and I felt like an idiot. And it's fairly AU, because I cant recall exactly what happened after that episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash.**

Zoom just as well should have shredded his own heart...it sure felt like he did. Right in front of him...his dad, one of the very most important people in his life, even now, was killed. First his mother, and now his dad...it made him want to keep all his friends in a locked box -just to keep them safe. Every time he shut his eyes the event seemed to replay vividly. He wasn't sure how much more hurt he could take. Dragging his feet around STAR Labs didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Caitlin paid extra attention, and she couldn't keep up with it much longer.

"Barry," She said one evening, once again when STAR Labs was closing for the night. Cisco noticed the interaction and left the room.

"I know what you're going to say, Caitlin," Barry started, "And I'm fine,"

"Really, Barry? Are you?" Caitlin said, stepping closer to him. She grabbed his hand lightly, "It's alright if you aren't,"

"Cait, I'm _fine_ ," Barry said, growing flustered.

"We both know that's not true," Caitlin said softly, "And that's _perfectly_ okay. You were there for me -let me be here for you,"

Barry didn't reply. Tears welled in his eyes, and Caitlin could see he was fighting very hard to not let them spill over. After the tension had grown unbearable, Barry couldn't fight the tears back. As one dribbled down his cheek, Caitlin wiped it away with her thumb, tears starting to appear in her own eyes. Barry gave her hand a squeeze. Caitlin took this as a sign that he would let her help him, let her be there for him when the going got tough. He wrapped her in a hug, his face tucked away in her shoulder to hide the tears.

Caitlin didn't think it to be fit to say some cliche line, to tell him that it was going to be okay. So she held _him_ , for a change, as his racking sobs quieted. He had his arms around her tightly, as if she might slip from his grasp as well. She held him back just as tightly, letting the gesture speak her mind rather than words.

She wasn't going anywhere.

She was going to be by his side whenever he needed her, because he had done the same for her. She had always vowed that, someday, she would be able to thank him for pulling her out of that sinking pit. And he did, and she was grateful for that more than words could express. He had been her rock, and now she was going to be his. They kept a little light shining, in the hopes that maybe, maybe someday, it would be better. Things wouldn't be so harsh. It wasn't easy right now for him, but she could try and make it so.

Thinking of this, she dared to loosen the embrace just enough to kiss him lightly on the cheek. She didn't look back up to see his face, only leaned into him once more. He placed his head against her...and she could feel him smiling.

"Thank you, Caitlin," Barry said, and those three simple words were all she needed to hear to know that he meant it.

"Anytime, Barry," Caitlin said, and she meant it with all her heart. She didn't care if it was four in the morning, she'd be there if he needed her. She would be there until that someday, the day when they could just be normal again. And maybe, just maybe, there would be something more to this comfort agreement they had.


End file.
